Sa Kanya
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Paborito ni Tomoyo ang magpakabasa sa ilalim ng ulan upang malinis ang sarili sa mga sakit. At lagi namang nandiyan si Eriol upang aluin siya sa sakit na nadarama. -EriolxTomoyo-


_Tagalog naman this time. Medyo angsty, AU, at OOC. Pero maganda pa rin siya, lalo na ngayong maulan. Hehe. For **Syaoran no hime. **Don't get wet from the rain you guys! _

_Mwah! Love, Aya-chan_

**Sa Kanya**

Alam naman niyang uulan pero hindi siya umalis sa kanyang kinalalagyan. Humigpit lamang ang hawak

niya sa kadena ng swing. Wala na ang mga tao sa playground. Siya na lamang ang natitira.

Napangiti siya. Mas mabuti na iyon. Ayaw niyang may makakakita o makakaabala sa kanya.

Naririnig naman niya ang mga kulog. Mukhang mabigat na ang mga ulap. Ilang minuto na lang at uulan

na. Mababasa na siya sa luha ng langit.

Tinulak niya ang sarili at nilasap ang pakiramdam ng kanyang pagsi-swing. She closed her eyes and

savored. Minsan ay inihalintulad niya ito sa pagibig. She was swinging in between two opposite

extremes of happiness and sadness.

Nakalugay ang mahaba niyang buhok at sigurado siyang sa kanyang puting damit ay mukha siyang multo.

A giggle escaped her lips. Pero alam naman niyang napakaganda niyang multo.

Pumatak ang ilang droplets sa kanyang mukha. Nagsisimula na ang isang malakas at nakakalinis na

ulan.

Tama lang yun, she thought, kailangan kong ialis lahat.

"Tomoyo!"

Lumingon siya at nakita ang isang familiar na lalaki. Nakatayo ito ilang metro sa kanyang

kinatatayuan sa likuran niya. Napangiti siya. But that was a bittersweet smile.

"Oh, Eriol, ba't nandiyan ka?" wika niya. Pero alam niyang alam ni Eriol na dito siya pupunta dahil

dito sila laging naguusap at naglalabas ng mga sama ng loob sa isa't isa.

"Ikaw dapat ang tanungin ko niyan." Mataman ang titig nito sa kanya. Ngayon lamang niyang napansin

na may bitbit itong payong. Hello Kitty ang tatak. Kanya pala iyon.

"Wag mo na itanong," nakangiti pa rin niyang sabi. She waited for his reaction.

"Umuulan." Eriol was still staring seriously at her. "Mababasa ka. Halika rito, makisilong ka na."

"Akin yan ah," sabi niya.

"Oo nga. Magkakasakit ka, Tomoyong bruha, kapag hindi ka sumilong." Paalala nito sa kanya. Lalong

lumuwang ang ngiti niya. Eriol's old nickname for her still survives.

She shook her head and turned away. Paborito niyang pakiramdam ang ulan sa kanyang mukha. Nakakagaan

ng loob. Nakakapayapa. Nakakapaglinis.

Hindi kumibo si Eriol sa likuran niya. Nandoon pa rin ito at pinanonood siya. He didn't seem to get

tired from standing. She could see him in her mind with his handsome face schooled into a mask as

well as the aching heart he was hiding beneath the mask.

Nagulat si Tomoyo. Ngayon lang niya napagtanto iyon. Hindi siya masyado aware sa kanyang childhood

best friend ng ganoon. Marami siyang alam tungkol kay Ryan pero ang kalagayan ng puso nito tungkol

sa kanya ang hindi niya talagang alam.

She bit her lip. Kaya lang naman siya hindi pinipilit ni Ryan na sumama sa ilalim ng payong ay dahil

alam nitong gusto niya ang ulan.

At ibang lalaki sana ang aalok noon para sa kanya.

The rain pounded on. Malapit nang maggabi pero hindi pa rin sila umaalis doon. Alam naman ni Tomoyo

na magkakasakit na siya pero wala siyang lakas upang umalis sa kinauupuan at sumama na kay Eriol

pauwi.

"Tomoyo," mahinang sabi ni Eriol "tara na."

Marunong naman itong lalaking ito na respetuhin ang personal space ng best friend. They've been

together for so long he didn't know what it felt to be alone. Pero alam niyang may mga pagkakataong

hindi niya kayang manghimasok kay Tomoyo.

Kaya hindi niya sinubukang kausapin ito o i-comfort man lang sa mahabang oras. He knew she wanted

him to be there but not really there. Masakit para sa kanya, oo, pero mauuna ang respeto sa kanya.

He walked towards her. Naging tahimik siya sa mga nakaraang minuto at natatakot na siya doon. Tomoyo

was never quiet. Nilalabas nito kung ano ang saloobin nito upang maibsan ang sakit. Hindi nito

ugaling manahimik na lamang.

Tumigil si Eriol sa paglalakad noong nakatayo na siya sa likuran mismo ni Tomoyo. Madilim na ang

paligid. Gabi na pala. He stared at her with hurt tearing up his insides.

Nakatungo ito at ang kanyang mahabang buhok ay bahagyang itinatago ang kanyang mukha. Sa sobrang

kahigpitan ng kapit niya sa kadena ay namumuti na ang kanyang mga kamay. At basang-basa na siya.

"Tomoyo." Bulong ni Eriol at lumuhod siya sa isang tuhod upang tingnan ng mabuti ang mukha nito.

"Please, look at me."

They had contrasting appearances but their hearts were one and the same.

"Hindi na niya ako mahal." Sobrang hina ng bulong nito pero narinig ni Eriol. Lumungkot lalo ang

anyo niya. "Nakita ko siya kanina na may kasamang ibang babae. Tapos nagkunwari siyang hindi niya

ako kilala. Nasampal ko siya..."

Naalala ni Eriol ang pangyayari kaninang tanghali. Nagpunta sila sa mall ni Tomoyo kasi may

kailangang bilhin ito at wala rin ang boyfriend dahil daw may appointment. Kagagaling lang niya sa

pagbili ng ice cream nung masaksihan ang pangyayari. Tumakbo palayo si Tomoyo pero alam na niEriol

kung saan direksyon ito pupunta.

"Bakit ganoon? Minahal ko siya ng sobra-sobra, Eriol..."

She looked so beautiful and so sad with her wet hair framing her hair and raindrops on her

eyelashes. Napakalalim ng kanyang mga mata at ramdam niyang patuloy siyang malulunod sa lungkot at

ganda nito.

"Tomoyo..." Lumuwag ang kapit nito sa kadena at unti-unting kumalas. Naging isa na ang kanyang mga

luha at ang ulan. Kaya pala gusto ni Tomoyo ang pakiramdam ng ulan sa kanyang mukha.

Lumuhod din ito sa putikan at hindi napigilan ni Eriol ang sariling hindi lumapit sa kanya upang

yakapin ito. She was so cold and so wet and so sad. Hindi niya alam kung kaninong kalungkutan ang

bumabalot sa kanyang kalooban. Matagal na rin niyang hindi nayayakap si Tomoyo ng ganito; naamoy

niya ang mabangong buhok at nararamdaman niya ang lambot ng katawan nito. Sobrang iba sa nakasanayan

na niya noong bata pa sila ngunit mas gusto niya ito.

Yumakap na rin sa kanya si Tomoyo at umiyak. Hinagod ni Eriol ang likuran niya at hinayaan na lamang

na nakalapat ang mukha nito sa kanyang dibdib at nakakapit sa kanyang damit. Basa na rin sila pareho

dahil nabitawan na ni Eriol ang payong noong yinakap niya si Tomoyo.

"Bakit ba kung magmamahal ako ay lagi akong nasasaktan? Hindi na ba ako nararapat? Bakit niya ako

pinagtaksilan? Eriol, sobra na eh... Ang sakit..." hikbi ng kanyang paboritong kaibigan "nagmahal

naman ako ng tapat at totoo. Hindi ako dapat masaktan..."

"Shhh... Tomoyo..." Hinagod na lamang nito ang buhok at likod. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang

sasabihin. Mas mabuti sigurong manahimik. "You'll be fine..."

"Hindi ko na kaya 'to... Paano na ako papasok sa school bukas? Maraming nakakakita sa ginawa ko...

sa ginawa niya... Nakakahiya kasi matagal niya nang ginagawa ito sa akin and worse, nagbulag-bulagan

ako. Naniwala akong mapapabago ko siya. Ang tanga-tanga ko pala, ano?

"Bakit kaya hindi mo sinubukang sabihin sa akin? Ka-barkada mo siya, Eriol, pero best friend mo

ako... Bakit hindi mo ako ipinaglaban?" Her words broke his heart.

"Kung pwede nga lang sana eh, ginawa ko na. Pero naawa ako sa'yo kasi mahal mo siya. At alam kong

hindi ka maniniwala hangga't hindi pa nangyayari sa iyo." Napapikit na lamang ang binata. Regret

tightened it's hold on his heart. "You will go to school tomorrow. Tapos na iyon. Wala na kayo kaya

huwag mo na siyang isipin.

"You loved because it was inevitable for you. Alam ko naman na matagal mo nang crush iyong si Kaede

eh. Minahal mo siya kahit hindi buong-buo iyon. Sorry na at hindi ko sinabi sa iyo na playboy iyon.

I knew you won't last long and you would get hurt too. Ano pa ba naman ang magagawa ko kung hindi

abangan ang katapusan at sambutin ka?"

Humigpit ang yakap ni Tomoyo sa kanya. Ngumiti siya kahit alam niyang umiiyak na rin siya.

"Best friends na tayo ng sobrang tagal, Tomoyo." He kissed her hair, all the while wondering why he

reveled in their bittersweet embrace. "Kilalang-kilala na kita. Makakabangon ka at magmamahal ng

iba... You'll be fine on school tomorrow. Hindi ka rin tanga kasi pinili mo akong best friend. That

was the wisest decision."

She broke away from their embrace. He let her go reluctantly. Napahagikgik si Tomoyo kahit umiiyak

siya kanina. "Ang yabang mo talaga."

Natawa na rin si Eriol. "Eh, sa totoo naman. And yung sakit mo para sa kanya, bukas wala na."

"Parang ganun kadali." Nagtaas pa ng kilay si Tomoyo. She looked so adorable to Eriol's eyes. "I

mean, we were together for at least seven months. Hindi ba siya nararapat iyakan?"

"Hindi pa naman patay yung gagong yun. Wag na. At drama mo lang yun."

"OA ka naman. Hindi ako drama queen, ha." she said in mock-rage. He wanted so much to laugh and hug

her.

"Anong tawag mo sa kanina?" ngiti ni Eriol.

"Drama." At sabay silang tumawa. Kanina lamang ay gusto niyang umiyak pero ngayong kasama niya si

Eriol ay napakadali na ang pagtawa. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. It was so much fun to

laugh under the rain. So much better than crying.

Pagkapatapos ay naalala ni Tomoyo na napakaliit lamang ng distansiya ng kanilang katawan. Tumingala

siya at napatitig kay Eriol. Mas matangkad nga pala ito ng ilang inches at gwapo naman pala sa

malapitan. At ngayon rin lang niya napansin na he looked so handsome in that moment.

The rain had tousled his hair in a sexy manner and his eyes were laughing. At nakakaakit pala ng

tingin ang mga labi nito. They looked so soft and inviting. Parang ang sarap halikan. At hindi rin

niya malimutan ang pakiramdam ng yakap nito. She'd felt so safe and secure.

"Tomoyo?" Pinukaw ni Eriol ang kanyang iniisip. She immediately dismissed her thoughts.

Ito ri Eriol. Kababata niya at best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Pero gwapo talaga siya. Namula ulit si Tomoyo.

"Best friend and little sister pa rin kita kahit anong mangyari." Gusto tuloy ni Eriol sapukin ang

sarili. Paano niya matatawag na little sister ito eh halata namang dalagang-dalaga na ito! Incest

ang mangyayari sa kanila at hindi niya maialis sa isip niya iyon.

"Eriol?" bulong ni Tomoyo. Nagulat si Eriol. Pumungay ang mga mata nito at tila nangaakit.

"Ano?" sagot niya. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

"Mahal pala kita." sabi nito.

Tumawa siya na parang nagaalangan. "Mahal din kita, Tomoyong bruha." There, another barrier.

Mas nagulat siya nang bigla nitong yinakap siya at hinalikan. Mabilis. Isa lang. Namumula ang mga

pisngi nilang dalawa.

"Para saan yun?" tanong ni Eriol. Pakiramdam niya ay nakuha na niya ang gatepass sa langit.

"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang sabihin." sabi ni Tomoyo. Nakangiti ito. Tumayo siya at tiningnan ang

damit. Putikan na pala ang skirt ng kanyang white dress. She sighed and helped him get up. Saka niya

pinanood ito pulutin ang payong.

"Eriol," sabi niya at nagkatinginan sila "buhatin mo na lang ako pauwi."

He smiled. Matagal na niyang hindi nagagawa iyon para kay Tomoyo. Iyon na ang matagal na nilang

nakasanayan magkaibigan. Ever since she started going with boys ay nabawasan na ang kanilang time

para sa isa't isa. Lagi siyang naka standby mode para kay Tomoyo. Pero hindi nabawasan ang

kagustuhan niyang alagaan at mahalin ito.

"Sakay na." At sumampa nga si Tomoyo sa likuran niya at walang problemang tumayo si Eriol habang

pinulupot ng babae ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg nito. Nasa ilalim na rin sila pareho ng Hello Kitty

na payong.

Nagsimula na si Eriol maglakad pauwi at buhat si Tomoyo. Nakangiti rin naman siya. Kahit matagal na

panahon ang dadaan, alam naman niyang mamahalin rin siya ni Tomoyo. Sa halik nila kanina, alam

niyang nangangako itong sa kanya na pupunta pagkatapos maka-recover sa break-up nila ni Kaede.

She was asleep on his back. Tumitila na rin ang ulan. At alam ni Eriol na bukas ay magiging

magkasama na ulit sila ni Tomoyong mahal na mahal niya.


End file.
